List of vehicles
The following are fictional vehicles used throughout the Dune universe. Many of the vehicles were outlined by Frank Herbert in his original Dune novels. Several, however, were created by David Lynch for the [[Dune (1984 movie)|1984 Dune movie]]. See: *Aircraft *Groundcars *Spacecraft *Watercraft Canon vessels from the original novels Carryall :See main article A flying wing (commonly "Wing"), the aerial workhorse of Arrakis, used to transport large spice mining, hunting, and refining equipment. In the 1984 movie of Dune, a Carryall handled four spice mining teams, and would fly two spice Harvesters at a time. Crushers Military space vessels composed of many smaller vessels locked together and designed to fall on an enemy position, crushing it. Dump Boxes The general term for any cargo container of irregular shape and equipped with ablation surfaces and suspensor dampening system. They were used to dump material from space onto a planet's surface. Frigate :See main article The largest spaceship that could land and take off from a planet in one piece. Groundcar :See main article Harvester or Harvester Factory A large spice mining machine often 120 meters by 40 meters in size, commonly employed on rich, uncontaminated melange blows. These vessels were often known as "crawlers" because of their buglike shape and movement on independent tracks. Heighliner :See main article Major cargo container of the Spacing Guild's transportation system. Hutment A nine-leveled tent of interlocking metal leaves that reached out in a thousand-meter circle and could be attached to the base of a Starship Lighter. The Huntment Padishah Emperor Shaddam Corrino IV brought with him to Arrakis housed five legions of Sardaukar. Juggernaut Monitor A ten-section space warcraft mounting heavy armor and shield protection. It is designed to be separated into its component sections for lift-off after planet-fall. Ornithopter :See main article Also known as simply a '' 'thopter'', the term described any aircraft capable of sustained wing-beat flight in the manner of birds and insects. In the 1984 movie, the 'thopters were seen as jet-propelled ships. In the Dune mini-series, 'thopters had moving wings, but still differed from Frank Herbert's original concept. Shuttles Spice-Lighter A small ship used on Arrakis to transport the spice, melange. A Lighter in general was simply a small transport ship. Spotter Control An Ornithopter used as part of a spice-hunting group, and responsible for watching for wormsign. Star-searchers Starship Lighter The royal spaceship the Padishah Emperor Shaddam Corrino IV, used to lead his entourage of Sardaukar onto Arrakis. Troop Carrier Any Guild ship designed specifically for transport of military troops between planets. A carrier could carry about 300 Imperial Sardaukar. No-Ship :See main article A space-faring version of a no-chamber. It was undetectable by the Bene Gesserit or the Spacing Guild. Whaler Vessels from the Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson novels Airvan :See Airvan Ballistas Blockade Runner Boatcar :See Boatcar Drifters Driftbarge :See Driftbarge Flyers :See Flyer Javelin Kindjal fighter Craft Levs :See Levitators Levtrains :See Levtrain Limocar :See Limocar Methcars :See Methcar Nells Chamber :See Nells chamber Orship :See Orship Railtaxi :See Railtaxi Skyclipper Update Ships Vehicles from the 1984 Movie Atreides Scout Flyer Atreides space Transport Emperor's Flagship The golden, more triangular version of the Guild Transpot that the Padishah Emperor Shaddam Corrino IV used to travel to Arrakis. The base of the ship was lined with lasguns. Guild Navigator's Ship A large, black, rectangular ship that the Third Stage Guild Navigator used to travel to Kaitain. Guild Transport A large blue-colored and pipe-shaped ship. House Atreides used a fleet of these ships for their journey from Caladan to Arrakis. Harkonnen Drop-Ship A long black ship that the Harkonnens used to travel to Arrakis with the Sardaukar. Harkonnen 3 passenger fighter Sand Crawler Sand Roller Sand Tracker Spice Scout Spice Harvester Carrier - craft Vessels from the 2000 and 2003 Miniseries Atreides Ornithopter Atreides armoured Limocar Guild Transport Harkonnen Fighting Craft Dune (Computer Game 1992) Vehicles Ornithopter Spice Harvester Spice Rocket Dune II (1992) Vehicles Combat Trike Raider Trike Combat Quad Combat Tank Rocket Launcher Siege Tank Sonic Tank Deviator Launcher Devastator Spice Harvester CHOAM Frigate Combat Ornithopter Carryall Mobile Construction Vehicle Spaceport transport vehicle Death Hand Construction Yard Bulldozer Heavy Factory transport vehicle Dune 2000 (1998) Vehicles Trike Quad Combat Tank Siege Tank Missile Tank MCV Devastator Death Hand Missile Ornithopter heavy Bomber Sonic Tank Raider Deviator Stealth Raider Emperor: Battle for Dune (2001) Vehicles MCV Sand bike Mongoose APC Minotaurus Repair Vehicle Sonic Tank Carryall Ornithopter Air Drone Advanced Carryall Harvester Buzzsaw Assault Tank Flame Tank Missile Tank Inkvine Catapult Devastator Gunship Air defense Pla5form Dust Scout Ordos APC Laser Tank harkonnen Advanced Carryall Kobra Deviator Raider Eye in the Sky Aa Mine Ordos Advanced Carryall NIAB tank Maker Projector Infiltrator Leech Frank Herbert's Dune (2001) Vehicles Dune Generations (2001, cancelled) Vehicles Category:Technologies and developments Category:Vehicles